


Why Be a Mystery, When You Can be a Riddle?

by Eliseluttrell



Series: I've Got A Puzzle That Will Put You To Tears [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Enigma - Freeform, F/M, GCPD, Gotham City Police Department, Gotham garbage, Interns & Internships, Jerome might show up, Jerome probably will show up, Maniax, My first gotham fic, Riddles, The Riddler - Freeform, The one where i write about edward, Why is ed so cute honestly, the maniax - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliseluttrell/pseuds/Eliseluttrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Ramsey is a 19-year-old girl living in the dark and dangerous city of Gotham. When she's hired by the Gotham City Police Department, her world becomes a little more interesting. Bumping into Edward Nygma on her first day doesn't really help.</p><p>Uses some canon events from season one and two.</p><p>The sequel is now up! 'Is This Insanity'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The GCPD

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gotham fic! Also the first fanfiction i've posted on Ao3!
> 
> So this was basically written while I was half asleep, so hopefully you enjoy. 
> 
> Ft. Ed being nice

The Gotham City Police Department was a scary and negative place. With its dark arched ceilings and terrible lighting, it was the only place with the perfect mix of righteous and evil. With cops and criminals these days, you could never tell which ones were really the bad guys. I had heard stories of how half the department was corrupted. Now, I guess it was my chance to find out. I walked through a doorway into a large room. I glanced around, taking in the scattered desks covered with odd paperwork and empty coffee cups. I made my way through the maze of workers, mentally shaking off the feeling from the city just outside its walls. Uniformed officers passed by me, attempting to do their jobs.

I quickened my pace, climbing the stairs to a small landing. There were a few desks in front of the Captain's office, which was my current destination. I knocked on one of the glass doors. 

"Come in."

I walked inside, and was greeted by Captain Essen. I had met her previously, at a charity event hosted by the GCPD, which my parents dragged me to. That was about a month ago. My parents introduced us, and I realized I was very curious as to how the Gotham Police force worked. She offered to hire me as an intern/assistant for the department, as a favour to my parents. As much as I hated it, my parents were those rich white people who donated large amounts of their money to the police to ensure a safe environment for themselves.

"Miss Ramsey, thank you for coming." She shook my hand, and gestured for me to sit down in one of her leather chairs. I took a seat, brushing out my black skirt. We talked about my responsibilities, mostly fetching coffee and delivering paperwork to others in the building. 

"Well, it seems like you have everything in order," she said, reading over my application form, "You are, 19, right?" 

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

She then put the papers down on her desk, and reached out her hand, "Welcome to the GCPD, Eliza."

"Thank you, Captain Essen. I'm very excited to be a helping hand." And with that, I was an intern. I made my way down the stairs, eager to make a fresh pot of coffee, but as I reached the bottom, I bumped into a tall, dark haired man. The file folder he held, went flying, sending papers into the air. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, kneeling down, trying to gather as many pieces of paper that I could. I looked up at my victim, and our eyes locked. His brown eyes seemed warm and innocent, hidden behind glasses with thin black lenses. 

"That's alright..." he replied, breaking our stare and adjusting his white lab coat.

"This is literally my first day here, and of course I have to ram right into of the medical examiners." I rambled, handing him back his files. He blinked at me, then chuckled. "Why are you laughing? Is it because I'm new? I mean, I'm just an intern. Or an assistant. Or either. I don't really mind being called-" 

"I'm not one of the medical examiners. I'm a forensic scientist." He informed me.

"Oh." I replied, "Well, I'm still sorry I bumped into you..."

"Edward Nygma." He stretched out a slender hand. 

"Eliza Ramsey." I shook it. He lingered on the handshake, while staring at me with curiosity. 

"They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?" he questioned, bouncing on his feet.

"Stars!" I immediately responded. I was very good at riddles.

"You mentioned that it's your first day." He restated, and I nodded. "Would you like a tour of the station?" His words were quick and eager. 

I smiled. "Yes please! I don't want to get lost." I lied. I'd already been shown around by Captain Essen, but the adorable dorky man in front of me seemed excited to have someone new.

¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?-¿-?

"Ramsey!" Detective Jim Gordon hollered at me as I passed below his balcony on the landing. "I need the files from the Cortez case from two years ago, and keep the coffee coming!" 

"Right away, sir." I rushed to the records annex, excited to end my first day. I opened to door and saw Mr. Nygma standing in front of who I guessed was Kristen Kringle. She looked very uncomfortable. I heard the tail end of a riddle when Kristen noticed me. She rushed away from Ed, like a mouse from a cat.

"Hi! You must be Eliza." she greeted me, "I'm Kristen Kringle." 

"Hey Kristen." I replied. "Detective Gordon sent me for the files from the Cortez case from, I think he said two years ago?"

"Of course." She turned to Ed, who was standing in front of one of the many filing cabinets. "Excuse me, Mr Nygma." He side stepped out of the way, awkward as ever. He glanced at me and I gave him a weak smile, trying not to let my second hand embarrassment show. 

"Here you go, Eliza." Kristen handed me the file folder. 

"Thank you!" I chirped, turning around and striding out of the room. Ed followed me. "Do you need something, Mr Nygma?" I giggled as he trailed behind me.

"She doesn't enjoy my riddles." 

"Some girls don't like having to think." I mumbled, but Ed heard me.

"You don't like Ms Kringle." He inferred. 

"She's perfectly nice!" I argued, "She just seems awfully stuck up." I shied away from Ed, trying to continue my mission for Detective Gordon. 

Ed opened his mouth as if he were to defend her, but he turned on his heel and waltzed away. I cringed, but walked up the small flight of stairs to Jim and Harvey's desks. 

"Here you are, Detective." 

"Thanks Ramsey." he mumbled. He took the file folder and before he could scan through the contents, I was already downstairs making a fresh pot of coffee. 

Today had been a good day. Seeing the way the people in the building work with one another was eye opening. I checked my watch. 6:28pm. Two minutes and then I could go home. I could go home to my new apartment that my parents forced upon me as a highschool graduation gift. Next thing you know they'll bring up the concept of an arranged marriage with Bruce Wayne! God, I hope not. He's like 13 years old. Poor kid though, lost his parents a few months back. 

As I ranted to myself, I grabbed my purse and coat and clocked out for the day. The wind blew cold and bitter, whipping my black hair about. I began my trek through the dark streets of Gotham.


	2. The Mysterious Mr. Nygma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza has a job to do. Ed realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not sure if a lot of people are reading this, but thank you anyways! Heres chapter two for everyone. 
> 
> Let me know if you read something that doesnt make sense, I edit my stuff about three times, but sometimes stuff slips through!

My eyes fluttered open to see a dark and dusty room. My head pounded, while my body screamed in pain. What happened? There was a creaking sound, which moved closer and closer to me. From the shadows, a man emerged, wearing all black and masked up to his nose. His blue eyes held insanity, and he didn’t speak. He strolled towards me and I saw the glint of a blade.

"Please..." I begged to the figure in front of me. I struggled against the rope that bound my hands together. He held a large hunting knife, and stood over me like a tree. He stretched out his arm and guided the knife against my face, slowly slicing open my cheek. I winced at the sharp sting of the cold metal. My eyes remained dry, despite how scared I was. The man leaned down, and whispered in my ear.

"You've been a bad girl." 

I felt another sharp sting in my neck, and then everything faded away.

I woke up with a loud gasp, sweaty and scared. I pushed my damp hair out of my face, and glanced around my dark apartment. I flicked on the lamp beside my bed, and watched it illuminate the room. I couldn't believe I had just had another nightmare. That was the third one this week. The clock beside me said 5:30am. I sighed and got up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. 

It had been two weeks since I started working at the GCPD, and I was exhausted. Not only was I running around the massive building daily, but I was being followed by Ed, because he had nothing better to do. I was constantly bombarded with riddles. I answered most of them, but he managed to stump me a couple times. As I began to make myself breakfast, I couldn’t keep my mind off of him. His silly riddles, his constant presence, and the little smirk that happens every time I answer a riddle correctly. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself. _Technically I’m making bacon… But, I’m thinking about a guy. This hardly ever happens.___

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?

"Ms. Kringle didn't appreciate my riddle today..."

"And what was your riddle today, Mr. Nygma?" I replied coolly, not even turning around from the desk I was cleaning. 

“Tear one off and scratch my head. What once was red is black instead. What am I?”

“A match.” I drawled. I turned around and saw a sad smile on his face. I raised my eyebrow in question of his demeanor. 

“Remarkable.” He said softly. “You enjoy my riddles and excel at them. Ms. Kringle said that she hated them."

“I didn’t have many friends when I was a kid.” I explained, “I took out this book about riddles from the library when I was about 12. Loved them ever since.”

Ed nodded, “I see. Solitude helps expand the mind. At least that’s what I like to say.”

“Sometimes being alone isn’t good enough. It’d be nice to have someone to hang out with, don’t you think?” I responded, while gathering up the garbage scattered on the next desk. Jesus, there were a lot of candy bar wrappers. As strange as it felt, I wanted Ed to be the one I hang out with. So far, I hadn’t really made many friends. There were a few of the younger uniformed officers who flirted with me when I brought them coffee, but I found that rather uncomfortable. 

“Fascinating.” Ed blinked at me, “Are you insinuating that I should have more friends?” He slightly tilted his head, like a pug. 

_Of course, he doesn’t understand. I have to put this in Nygma terms. ___

“I’m saying that I would enjoy having you in my company more often.”

“Oh.”

Leave him wanting more. I think that’s a rule when flirting with guys, right?

“See you later, Mr. Nygma.”

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?

Three days later, Ed finally figured out what I meant. I was photocopying a case file for Detective Bullock when he came creeping into the print room. 

"Ms. Ramsey." 

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelped, turning around and clutching my chest. "What the hell, Ed!" 

He chuckled, ignoring my frustration. "I have a riddle for you."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. What is it?"

"What has a ring, but no finger?" He smiled and bounced on his feet, waiting for an answer. I scrunched up my face, racking my brain for an idea. 

"I honestly don't know." 

"A telephone." Ed beamed.

"Ohhhh. Anyways, I have to get these to Detective Bullock." I gestured to the fresh papers in my hand. I started to walk away and Ed tugged on the sleeve of my sweater.

"Wait. I have something else I'd like to ask you!" He said loudly. I turned and around and nodded. "I was wondering if you had any dinner plans?"

_Was Ed Nygma asking me out? ___

"No, as a matter of fact I don't." 

Ed grinned widely. "Would you like to have dinner tonight? With me." His smile faltered. "If you, I mean, only if you want."

"Depends." I joked, "What does the mysterious Mr. Nygma have planned?"

"Sushi." His words were quick and nervous. "But if you don't like sushi we could always go to thi-"

"I like sushi. But, I have one more question. Would this event be considered a date?" 

Ed's eyes widened, like a deer in the headlights. "Indeed. I will meet you after work?" I nodded and he bounced off. Detective Bullock passed him on his way into the room.

"Jesus, Ramsey. What the hell was taking so long? And why is Ed so happy?"

"He asked me out." I chirped. 

"Oh god." 

"I said yes."

"Jesus."

Around an hour later, Detective Gordon passed me in the hallway to the bathroom. He saw me and flagged me down.

"Ramsey, are going out with Nygma tonight?" He asked cautiously. 

"Why is that a surprise to everyone?" I asked in frustration. "Does nobody think I can get a date?" 

"No! It's just, Leslie said. Sorry. Dr. Thompkins said, that he came into the examining room and couldn't stop talking about it. Apparently he sounded very excited." He explained. "I don't know if you're actually interested in him, but if you aren't..."

"Trust me, Detective. I'm interested." 

“Oh… Okay. Just play nice, got it?” Gordon joked. I nodded and laughed, and continued my mission.

I had been sent off to get more file folders from the basement. I was clueless as to where the basement was, so I just kept walking around the main floor of the station, looking for a door that would direct me to where I needed to go. I circled the parade room once more, and spotted Ed walking out of his office on the very top balcony of the room. His glasses were off and he was rubbing the back of his neck. He placed on his glasses, and looked down, catching me staring. I felt my face heat up, and I waved, attempting to play it off cool. He gestured for me to come up and I laughed, nodding my head. 

Ed’s office was small, about as small as the print room. He had various body part in glass jars placed around. I inspected each one, fascinated by the idea of it all. I had been too busy looking at the brain in formaldehyde, that I didn't realize Ed was talking to me. 

“I’m sorry, I kinda zoned out there.” I admitted.

“Do you like them?” 

“Oh yeah! These things are so cool!” I exclaimed. I wondered where he would have acquired them. Then, I realized I was getting distracted. “Um, Ed?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know how to get to the basement?”


	3. That's The Question, Isn' It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward sees too much of Eliza's apartment, and Eliza is terrible at video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy. Woah, new chapter. 
> 
> Near the end of the chapter, at Ed's apartment, PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG 'I Need You' by M83. Literally makes the ending a million times better.
> 
> Edit: I'm considering using some events from the begining of season 2, and maybe writing a chapter in Ed's point of view? (Please let me know what you think.)

We stood at the entrance to an apartment building. My apartment building. Travis E. Gates. A tall, elegant building home to classic gargoyles, and arched windows. It was one of the oldest buildings in Gotham, and dear old Mom and Dad wouldn’t have it any other way for their daughter. I had to admit though, I loved living here. The atmosphere was almost like living in a hotel, with room service, concierge and 5 star dining in the bar and lounge. 

“Do you mind if I change? My work clothes are all gross and worked in.” I asked the dark haired man beside me. 

Edward Nygma smiled back at me, “Of course I don’t mind.”

We made our way through the front hall of the antique stone lobby, and jumped into an empty elevator. I pressed the button that would bring us to the 19th floor. The elevator dinged in acknowledgment. 

“I have to say, you live in an incredibly historic building.” Ed gushed, breaking the silence before it became awkward. 

“I know it’s old, but historical?” I questioned, brushing my black hair out of my face. 

He nodded his head and went on to explain the events of some companies signing documents that later went on to becoming the base for Gotham’s justice system. I hadn’t really been paying attention, I’d just been watching him talk. Watching the way his eyes lit up when he explained this to me.

The elevator doors slid open to reveal a long beige hallway, with black wainscoting, and period light fixtures mounted against the wall. Three black doors with golden locks and handles lined the space.

We stepped out and I led Ed towards one of the doors. I dug around in my black leather bag for my keys. Once I grabbed them, I opened up my door and pulled Edward behind me. 

I flicked on the light, illuminating a large studio flat. Although I had my parents tailor the space to my every whim, such as the faux exposed brick, and the worn down beechwood flooring, I made sure to add my own personal touches. I had purchased a large black bookshelf that divided the room in two. On one side was my bedroom, with a queen size bed fitted with a black comforter and pillows. The other side held my living room and kitchen. 

“This is remarkable.” he gawked at the room. 

I ushered Ed towards a black couch, while running over to my kitchen. I placed my purse on the island and put my keys back in their pouch. 

“Did you want anything to drink while I change?” I asked, walking over to him. He had moved from the couch and was standing by the bookshelf, browsing my collection. 

“Oh, no. I’m fine, thank you.” he smiled.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a sec.” I replied, brushing past him to my bedroom. Once there, I grabbed a light gold swing dress from it’s hanger, and stripped out of my current ensemble of black skirt and knit sweater. “Do you like to read, Ed?” I called through the bookshelf in between us. 

“I enjoy it occasionally.” 

“Those are mainly first editions of classic literature that you’re looking at.” I stated, while wrestling on a pair of black tights. 

“I promise I’ll be careful with them.” 

“You better, mister. Or you owe me more than a date.” I laughed, pulling the long sleeve dress from my bed and bringing it over my head. 

“Ms. Ramsey,” Ed cleared his throat. “You should know that there are gaps in between some books on this shelf.”

“Yeah, I haven’t quite completed my collection yet.”

“One is able to see into your bedroom through them...” He cleared his throat again,

Son of a bitch. 

“You saw me changing, didn’t you?” I sighed, adjusting the dress and applying some red lipstick in the vanity beside my bed. “You should know, I usually save that for the third date.” I smacked my lips, and grabbed a scarf that sat on the table. 

“I looked away as soon as I realized what was happening, I promise-”

I walked out from my bedroom, smirking. He glanced up from the book he had buried himself in. His face was flushed with colour and I could see him getting nervous. Who was I kidding? I was just as nervous as he was. But he didn't have to know that. 

“I believe you. Ready to go?” 

He blinked at me, and then snapped into action. 

Twenty minutes later, we stood in front of another tall building. This time it was just offices, with a sushi restaurant in the bottom. He opened the door for me, and a petite asian girl seated us by one of the small windows. The lighting was dim above our table, and there was piano jazz music playing in the background. We ordered a mixture of things; california rolls, red dragon, tempura vegetables and even beef teriyaki. 

“What was your first impression of me?” I asked, munching on a california roll. 

“You walked into me and knocked all of my paperwork out of my hands. I was unhappy with you.” Ed replied, sipping his water.

“Then you saw me and realized I was a clutz?”

“Exactly.” He laughed, “But I mainly thought you were beautiful.”

“Oh... Wow, really?” I blushed, staring across the table at him. There was something different about him tonight. His hair was a little messy, not the usual neat bundle that rested on his head. He seemed… more confident? Whatever is was, it was sexy. Edward Nygma was sexy. A sentence the world would never have thought possible. I smirked at my thoughts, and I guess he noticed because he sent me a confused look.

“What are you smiling at?” he asked, taking a bite out of a tempura sweet potato. 

“Nothing, really,” I lied, but still couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. “I’m just laughing at myself. I sound like an idiot when I think.”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ed smirked at me. “I’m very curious now.”

“Fine.” I gave in, “I was thinking about how you look sexy tonight.” I bit my lip.

Ed went wide eyed and blushed. “Thank you, Eliza.” Then he chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “Do you like video games?”

“I can’t say that I’ve played many. So, I guess I’m indifferent to them.” I admitted, “I was always reading books, or practicing piano to make my parents happy. I’m still constantly reading books, but I’m not really a fan of playing the piano anymore.”

“Well, would you like to come to my apartment after we finish, and play video games?”

“I’d love to.” 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The walk to Ed’s apartment was beautiful. Being late November, the trees were left bare, and the sky was already black. Lamp posts lit a pathway through the small parkette we were walking through. Some of the trees had strings of lights wrapped around them, as an attempt to brighten up the area. Ed and I walked side by side, chatting about various topics such as music and novels. Then he brought up piano. 

“At dinner, you were talking about how you played the piano. It’s one of my favourite instruments. What would it take for you to play for me?” he asked, bumping my shoulder with his. 

“I don’t know…” I sighed, “I haven’t played in a really long time.”

“it’s okay. I mean, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to.” he replied, slowing his pace. “Hey! I have a riddle. Now that I think about it, it’s more of a joke than it is a riddle-”

“Just tell me, Ed.” I giggled. 

“Okay, what do you call a piano falling down a mineshaft? A flat miner.” We both laughed, and continued our stroll down the pathway.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

When we arrived at Ed’s apartment, we immediately started playing video games. We sat side by side on the ground, legs crossed, leaning forward facing the tv screen. I was so terrible at this one where you have to battle each other, that I ended up killing my own character. Ed thought it was hilarious. I pouted. 

“How is that even possible!?” I gasped. Ed sat there giggling like a 12 year old girl. “It’s so nice that you find humor in my skills.” 

“I’m just surprised that someone as smart as you, miserably fails at this game.” he chuckled, adjusting his glasses. “Which is, quite possibly, the easiest video game ever invented.”

I playfully punched him in the arm, and pouted.

“Hey!” he protested. 

“I’m done with video games.” I joked, throwing my hands up in the air. I adjusted my position and inched closer to him. I guess he noticed, because I heard him swallow nervously. I turned to him. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” he questioned.

“Play piano for you. There’s this song that I really like that I can teach myself how to play. I’ll talk to my parents, and if I mention that I want to start playing again, they’ll probably buy me a baby grand.” I gushed, then I started to ramble. “Secondhand, of course. I’d really like a vintage one, preferably white to match my floors-”

“You are so amazing.” Edward said quietly, interrupting my embarrassing ramblings.

I didn't say anything, I just blushed as he stared at me. He kept glancing down to my lips, then back up my eyes, and I realized what he was silently asking. I leaned closer to him, and he closed the gap in between us. Our lips met and I melted into him. Ed was gentle, and his lips were soft. He deeped the kiss, I brought my hand up to the back of his neck, and he cupped my cheek.

We stayed like that for a while, just kissing each other and quietly whispering to each other. When it was time for me to leave, Ed insisted that he call a taxi for me. He walked me down to the street, and as we stood on the dark sidewalk, he kissed me one more time. We broke apart and he brushed a part of my hair behind my ear.

“Would you like to go on another date?” He asked, just as the taxi pulled up. 

“Now, that’s the question, isn't it?” And with a flourish I was in the taxi, driving away as Edward Nygma stood there bewildered at me.


	4. What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Eliza get closer.

The stove-top was on, braising two steaks in a deep skillet, and sautéing a mix of sliced mushrooms, red peppers, and shallots in a small pan. Jazz music blasted through the apartment, and I danced around, pan flipping the sauté and adding a bit of garlic oil to the steaks. My first date with Ed was last week, and two days ago was our second. He had cooked me dinner, and we watched a movie. It was now our third date, and I was using my cooking skills to make our food. As dinner cooked, I danced around my whole apartment pretending I was in a jazz club in the thirties. 

I was so enthralled in the music that I didn’t hear the knocking on my apartment door. Nor did I notice Ed open it. 

“Eliza?” Ed called out, breaking me from my daydream. I stopped dancing and turned around, blushing profusely. He laughed, and clapped. “Wonderful performance. I’m a fan of the slippers.”

I looked down, and was reminded of what I was wearing. Baggy, ripped jeans, bunny slippers, and a GCPD tshirt that I stole from Ed the first week of work. “Well, I guess you’ve seen me at my worst, now.” 

Ed walked over and brought me into a hug, wrapping his long arms around my body.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Maybe.”

“It looks good on you.”

“I bet it looked good on you too.” And with that I pecked him on the lips. Ed smiled down at me, and I felt my stomach turn upside down. “I should go change. In the bathroom this time.” 

Ed laughed, and I left to get ready. I changed into a wine coloured lace skirt, and a black long sleeve tunic. When I emerged from my room, I saw Ed sitting on the couch, reading my first edition of The Pride and the Prejudice. 

“Take extra care of that.” I called over to him as I set a place for each of us. “It’s my favourite.”

“Well, I don’t want to ruin it.” he said, placing it down on the coffee table, and joining me in the kitchen. “How’s it going?” 

“It’s done.” I smiled, “Can you do me a favour?” Ed nodded, “Can you go grab a bottle of wine from the cupboard over there?” I pointed to a cupboard above the sink, where I kept some of my favourites. He pulled out a bottle of pinot grigio, and put it on the table, meanwhile, I was plating our food. 

After we finished eating, I gathered the dishes and put them in the sink, too lazy to wash them right away. 

“So, there’s this gala coming up in a few months. Another one my parents are funding.” I said, tidying up my kitchen. 

“Yeah, the Cancer charity one. For the Gotham hospital, right?”

“Yeah. My parents are forcing me to go.” I sighed, making my way into my living area. “They said I could bring a date.” 

“Is that so?” 

“I wonder what handsome man I’ll bring.” I joked, taking a seat beside him on the couch. He put his arm around me, and kissed the side of my head. 

“Me too.” he replied, leaning his head against mine as I started the movie. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Some higher being was punishing me, because I had been working non stop since I started my shift. There was so much to do around the precinct, but what made everything better, was that Kristen Kringle was on holidays. I mean, it actually made things kind of worse, because I had to fill in for her, and that meant double duty. But it was good, because she wasn’t around to annoy me. Something about her just pissed me off, her hair, her personality, the way she treated Ed. Speaking of Ed, ever since he and I started dating, Kristen had been very rude to me. Making comments, and being passive aggressive. God, I’d never hated someone as much as I hated her. 

I scanned through the filing cabinets in the Records Annex, trying to locate a case for Officer Dougherty. At the same time, I was searching for extra copies of an evidence form. Two jobs, one Eliza. I was going into panic mode.

“Knock, knock!” said a voice from the doorway. I turned around to see Ed smiling at me. “I have to say, it’s much nicer having you in here.”

“Don’t be rude, Ed.” I joked, as he pulled me into a hug. “No matter how much I agree.”

“Dinner tonight?” 

“I can’t, I’m staying late. It’s just been so busy around here, I haven't finished everything that needs to be done. I have to pull out files, and photocopy and then deliver those photocopies, all while pulling files for anyone who needs them.” I sighed, cringing at the thought of going home in the dark. “Speaking of, I really need to get back to work.”

“Shame, I had something great planned.” Ed protested, kissing me on my forehead and letting go of me. “Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Dinner with my parents.”

“Friday?”

“Dress shopping with Lee for the Gotham Gala.” 

“That requires a whole night?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Technically it requires a few days. But, since the gala is next week and we’ve been putting it off, I’ll make sure we each find the perfect dress in one night.” 

“Well, I guess you’ll have to make it up to me.” he chuckled, walking out of the room. I went back to my state of panic as I continued my various tasks. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The sky was black as I made my way out of the GCPD. The yellow streetlights glowed, and I tugged my coat closer to my body. I walked down the stairs, ready to go home and sleep. My day had been rough, I had never been so busy before. I made my way to the sidewalk, but was stopped by a younger looking man. 

“Excuse me?” asked the ginger boy. “I couldn’t help but notice that you just came out of that building there.” He pointed to the precinct. 

“Yeah, I work there.” I nodded, giving him a weak smile. 

“Really? I’ve always wanted to know how the police force in Gotham works.” he sighed. “Like a well oiled machine, I’m guessing.”

“It’s a great place.” I replied, “I mean, of course every workplace has its differences, but in the end we all end up finishing the job.”

“Any news on the Arkham breakout?” he questioned, with furrowed brows and sad eyes. He looked familiar. Like a ghost or something. 

“Nothing yet, but I’m sure our detectives are working hard.” I said, adjusting my scarf. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. If you ever want to consider an internship, my name’s Eliza.” 

And with that I was gone as fast as I could. I hated the idea of walking home alone, you never know who could be lurking the streets. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

It was the day of the Gala, and Ed had slept over the night before. We had been watching a movie and fell asleep, cuddling on the couch. By the time I woke up, I had been moved from the couch to my bed, and had a blanket over top of me. I got up to check if Ed was still there, and found him curled up on the couch, which was missing the knitted blanket. I smiled, and walked over to him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. 

After changing out of the clothes from the previous night, I started to make breakfast. I heard a loud gasp, and saw Ed jolt awake. He shook, as he glanced around the room. I rushed over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Hey, I’m here. It was just a dream.” I said softly, rubbing circles on his back. After he had calmed down, he realized what had happened. 

“Oh, my gosh. Eliza, I am so sorry you had to deal with that. You shouldn’t have had to see that.” he rambled, gathering his stuff. 

“Ed, stop.” I requested. I took his hand in mine, and gripped it. He stopped and stared at me, right into my green eyes. “I get nightmares too. I don’t know what yours was about, but if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here. You don’t have to right now, but I’d really like it if you did.”

“You get nightmares?” he asked, looking at me with his sad and sleepy eyes. I nodded, then hugged him tightly, wrapping my arms around his middle, feeling his warmth.We were silent for a while, just sitting with our arms around each other, when Ed quietly asked, Rich men want me, wise men know me, the poor all need me, and kind men show me. What am I?”

I released him, not sure of the answer, but curious for it. “I have no clue.”

“Love.” he softly replied. I grinned at him, as he spoke, “Eliza, I’m in love with you.” 

Then we were kissing furiously. His hands were cupping my face while my fingers were running through his hair. Somehow Ed had managed to get on top of me as we were tangled in each other. He sat up, slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and discarded it on the ground. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the sight in front of me. 

Ed was skinny, anyone could see that, but his regular dress shirts hid a four pack and a toned chest. I felt like a vampire, staring at his neck and intently watching his chest expand and collapse. I traced my fingers along his prominent collarbone, while he stared down at me. I must have looked like a mess with my dirty hair, and smudged morning makeup. I threw my thoughts away and I leaned up and kissed him hard on the mouth, which was met with equal enthusiasm. It wasn’t until he snaked his hand under my shirt, that I realized what was going to happen. I was terrified. 

“Wait, hold on.” I squeaked, breaking apart from Ed. He sat back quickly, with wide eyes.

“Did I go too far? I’m so sorry, I was caught up in the moment and I didn’t mean to.”

“No! It was nice…” I mumbled. “I just, maybe we could…do that... tonight?”

“Tonight?” he furrowed his brows.

“After the Gala?”

“Oh! Tonight! Yes, of course. We can do… that.” he awkwardly said, 

“Ed.”

“Yes?”

“I’m in love with you too.” 

He kissed me once more and then we went to make ourselves breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Only one chapter left for the first part of this series! (I'm probably going to change the series name later.)
> 
> Now, half of the next chapter, chapter 5, will be written in Ed's perspective. The maniax might make an appearance. Who else would that ginger boy have been? *wink*


	5. The Gotham Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala seems to go as planned, until blood is spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you made it to the end of the first part of my series. 
> 
> This chapter switches back and forth between Eliza's point of veiw, and Ed's. Enjoy!

"Don’t tell Jim or Ed, but I booked a limo for the four of us for the Gala tonight.” I spoke into my cellphone, while staring at myself in a full length mirror. I turned on speaker phone and placed it on my bed, so I could adjust my hair with two hands.

“Wow, Eliza. They’re going to think we’re celebrities or something.” Leslie Thompkins’ voice came from the device.

I laughed, “Honey, when your parents own a chunk of Gotham, you basically are a celebrity.” 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Ed’s Point Of View-

The past 24 hours have been crazy for me. Last night, I realized that I fell in love with Eliza. This morning, I told her how I felt. Now, I was getting ready to go to the Gotham Gala, with Eliza as my date. 

I remember when I had feelings for Kristen, because of how pretty and smart she was. That was a mistake, because Eliza is everything I could ask for. She’s gorgeous, intelligent, witty, and has always been there for me. Although she steals my shirts, and tries to style my hair, I love it when she does. 

I slipped into my suit, and tied up a black bowtie, looking in the mirror to make sure everything was in order. My gaze travelled to the reflection from behind me. I spun on my heel, walking over to a piece of furniture covered with a white tablecloth. I tore off the fabric, and revealed a small piano. Sitting down on the stool in front of it, I played a few notes. This was another thing Eliza and I had in common, yet she had no clue. I wanted it to be a surprise. 

Last week, I talked to the musical director for the Gotham Gala, and showed him the song I wanted to play. He agreed to let me perform it. I had it all planned out: We would get there, mingle, dance, maybe ask a few riddles, and then I would hop up on stage and introduce myself. Eliza would get embarrassed, because I would say something like “Hey everybody. My name’s Edward Nygma, and I’m in love with Eliza Ramsey. Here’s a song I dedicate to her.” And once I was finished, she would kiss me and dance with me for the rest of the night. To me, it seemed like a reasonable itinerary.  
My cell phone rang halfway through the song I was playing, breaking me from my thoughts. I picked it up and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Ed, please tell me you’re ready to go.” Eliza’s voice said quickly.

“I am ready to go, though.” I replied, getting up from the piano stool and grabbing my coat from the closet. 

“Good, come downstairs. We’re waiting outside.” 

I descended down the stairs and saw a large black limo idling at the curb. As I came outside, Eliza opened one of the doors and stepped out. She was stunning, as beautiful as the starry sky, wearing a floor-length amethyst gown with a black bodice. Her hair was curled into black ringlets, and diamonds glittered on her neck and ears. Needless to say, I was starstruck. I just stood there, gaping at her, until she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the limo. 

“C’mon, handsome.” she laughed, tugging on my arm. “We don’t want to be late.” 

The limo ride was awkward. Jim and I hardly said a word as Lee and Eliza babbled on about how there was going to be a magic act performing at the end of the night. My eyes darted around the vehicle, taking note of the mini bar, and gold embellishments. All of a sudden, the most brilliant riddle popped into my head. 

“We hurt without moving. We poison without touching. We bear the truth and the lies. We are not to be judged by our size. What are we?” 

Jim sighed, Leslie scrunched up her face, and Eliza squinted and bit her lip. I gave them a few seconds to think, and then I opened my mouth to give the answer. All of a sudden, Eliza jumps up in her seat and beams from ear to ear. 

“Words!”

I couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. She just seemed so happy to be with us, even though she was going to have to deal with her parents, who she didn’t enjoy commenting on her move. 

I turned to Jim, and chuckled, “Because we were saying any.” He smiled back at me, and I could tell that the gesture was forced. I don’t know why he or Detective Bullock don’t like me. I’ve tried to be nice, I’ve been friendly and engaged in good conversations with them. Alas, things aren’t just meant to be.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the Gala. I could see a small crowd of people waiting outside the building, dressed in suits and fancy clothing. The second we pulled up, bright lights flickered through the tinted window. Jim and Leslie got out first, stepping into a jumble of reporters and photographers. I clammered out next, and right behind me, Eliza’s head emerged from within the limo. I turned around, and saw her eyes go wide. “Are you okay?” 

She nodded and climbed out, taking my outstretched hand in hers. I gave it a squeeze, and walked her through the maze of professionals. We smiled, and laughed, but I knew Eliza was anxious. 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Eliza’s POV-

Ed and I wandered the Gala, mingling with a few people here and there. I had just flagged down one of the men carrying trays, and grabbed two flutes of champagne. I was nervous, no, terrified for when my parents arrived, which would be another ten minutes. They always came fashionably late for events like this, my mother insisted that it kept them in the spotlight. I explained all of this to Ed, while we sipped our drinks at our assigned seats. 

“So, what happens if your parents end up liking me?” he questioned.

“Pigs would fly.” I snorted in response. Ed’s face fell, and I realized I had said the wrong thing. “I’m sorry, Ed. They just- they never like anyone I introduce to them. None of my old friends from high school, none of the guys I’ve dated. Which, for the record, have only been two. Excluding you.” 

“Thank you for your honesty.” he quipped, pecking me on the cheek. He paused, then continued,“I’ve been trying to plan out what I should say to them. Do they enjoy riddles as much as we do?” I smiled at his innocence. 

“Eliza.” said a deep voice. I turned around to see my father, Nicholas Ramsey, a large man with salt and peppered black hair. He held out his arms and smiled wide.

“Daddy!” I jumped up and hugged him. As much as I hated how my parents talked to me, my father always showed me affection. My mother, on the other hand, did so in her own way. She always wanted me to look my best, ‘so you can feel your best.’ she would always say. 

“You look marvelous tonight, darling.” Came my mother's voice. Elizabeth Ramsey was the pinnacle of fashion in Gotham. If there was a new trend, it was likely that Elizabeth started it. Her greying blonde hair was hidden beneath a large floppy hat that matched the exact shade of her red Chanel pumps. 

“Thank you, mother. As do you.” I replied, hugging her lightly. 

“And who is this?” she asked as we released each other. It was now or never. Fingers crossed.

“This is my boyfriend, Ed. I told you about him on the phone?” I replied nervously. She nodded, and glanced at him.

“Edward Nygma. It’s nice to meet you.” Ed chirped, holding out his hand. My mother raised her eyebrows and looked him over again. 

She touched his hand, and muttered, “Likewise, Edward.” 

Then my dad took Ed’s hand and gripped it tight. Ed squirmed slightly under the force. “You’re treating my daughter right, yes?” he asked. Ed nodded. “You’re treating her like a princess?”

“Like a queen, actually.” Ed managed to say as he struggled to get away from my father. 

We talked and walked around with my parents for a while, when the first performance of the evening started. A jazz band took the stage, and began playing swing music. Ed looked over at me, with an excited grin on his face.

“We have to dance!” he said, grabbing my hand. “You love this kind of music!”

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Ed’s POV-

Eliza and I danced for what felt like minutes, but was actually an hour. When the jazz band finished, we found it hard to stay still. 

“Feel like getting me a drink? I just saw Leslie and she looks pretty excited about something. I should probably go see what it’s about.” Eliza said, squeezing my hand, and wandering away from me. I pulled her back, and kissed her, which caused her to blush a dark shade of pink.

She left and I found myself walking around the event space, looking for something to do. I considered looking for Jim, but he was nowhere to be seen. I ended up walking over to the stage, and found the musical director. He informed me that the magic act had been moved up, and was on next. I would go on after them. Just then, the lights dimmed and circus music started to play through the speakers. I made my way back to our table, and waited for Eliza to come back. 

The bearded magician performed a few tricks with his assistant, such as throwing knives, and levitating her in the air. Then he stopped, and looked around the room. “We have quite a few wealthy gentlemen in the room, this evening. Might I have one of you be my volunteer?” 

A younger looking man raised his hand and walked up on stage. 

“For this trick, I need you to be perfectly still.” the magician laughed, “Otherwise you’ll die.” The crowd laughed softly, but the magician just smiled. He reached out from behind a chest, and revealed a large sword. Gasps were heard as he showed off the blade. 

As the performance continued, I scanned the room, looking for Eliza. I spotted her sitting with Leslie close to the stage. Her black hair was ever so slightly coming loose from its confines. I watched her as her eyes widened and the magic, and that was when I saw her scream. I whipped around to the stage and saw the volunteer’s head roll down the front steps of the makeshift stage. There was a thump, and I looked up to see his headless body fall limp beside the magician who no longer wore his hat or had a beard. He was a younger looking ginger man, who was cackling at the horror he started. Where the hell was Jim when you need a damn cop?

“Good evening, Gotham’s elite. I will properly introduce myself. My name is Jerome, and I won’t be here very much longer.” he shouted above the screams. He pulled out a gun from his waistband. “Everybody shut up, or someone else dies!” 

I looked around for Eliza, and couldn’t see her anymore. She wasn’t by the stage, and she wasn’t with her parents, who were a few tables away. I spun in circles, looking for her amongst the chaos. All of a sudden, Jim busted in with a few uniformed officers, and pointed their guns at Jerome, telling him to drop his weapon. He threw something in front of him, and a cloud of smoke formed around him, while a gunshot rang through my ears. When the smoke cleared, Jerome and his assistant had vanished. 

“Eliza!” I screamed, desperately searching for her.

I ran over to Leslie, who was sitting on the ground with Jim beside her. 

“Where’s Eliza?” I demanded. 

“She was with me when Jerome…” she glanced at the now covered up body and head. “And then we ran to the emergency exit, and then that slutty assistant grabbed me by the throat and threw me away.”

“Where is she then?” 

“I think they took her. I think they took Eliza.” 

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

I jolted awake, breathing fast and heavy. The room around me was dark, save for one dim light from the doorway. Where was I? 

“Hello, Eliza.” said a voice, followed by a maniacal giggle. Suddenly lights flicked on, and revealed a ginger boy. I gasped and backed away, my back hitting the wall behind me. “We’ve met before. But, I don’t think you managed to get my name.” He crouched down, and held out his hand. I could see the glint of a knife in his other hand, and I backed away as far as possible. “I’m Jerome. And you’re going to have fun with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there will be a sequel! Hopefully with longer chapters haha.
> 
> Thanks for reading, this story has really just been a way for me to pass the time at work. Please, comment what you thought of this story. I would love your feedback, good and bad.
> 
> UPDATE: The first chapter of the sequel is uploaded and ready for you to read! Click on the Questions and Answers series, and read Is This Insanity?


End file.
